


Run Run Run

by pyxy_styx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted sugar cookies, was that really to much to ask? The answer: yes, yes is was. Especially when you have a brat living with you.</p><p>So there's my attempt at a summary *unenthusiastic woo*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Run Run

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cute fluffy Christmas one-shot that I decided needed to be done. You're welcome.  
> Also I kind of hate the name for this. it was supposed to be like "Run, run, run, as fast as you can don't get caught it's the gingerbread man" but it just came out as Run Run Run.... how do I summary and name? I don't know.

“Eren, no… stay right there. I’ll throw this I swear I will.” Levi was on the opposite side of their round dining room table, trying his hardest to stay away from his boyfriend whose hands were covered in gingerbread dough, in his owns hands were the chef knife that he had grabbed and one of the clean whisks, although as his hand started to itch he suspected it may not be as clean as he originally thought.

“Aww you’re making me sad Levi I just want a hug.” Eren made grabby hands and Levi’s scowl deepened. It was Christmas and the tradition was to make _sugar cookies_ , not _gingerbread cookies_ , seeing as how Levi was allergic to ginger. Honestly Eren shouldn’t even have ginger in their apartment, but it was too late now, all there was for Levi to do was do damage control.

“Fuck you. You know that I can’t be around ginger. I don’t care if you eat it while you’re not here but the kitchen has ginger all over it _and_ how on earth did you make that much of a mess, huh? That’s a bit extreme even for you.”

“I might have started really early this morning so they would be done and the kitchen would be clean by the time you got up, I would hide them until this evening so I could eat them later after you were asleep. We could still do sugar cookies and you would be none the wiser because I really wanted gingerbread cookies this year, but time got away from me when I spilled flour all over the room and then kept knocking things over every time I tried to clean up.” The pout was evident in his voice, not that Levi really cared. Eren could have just bought cookies, but no instead he thought it would be a good idea to bake his own in and make a huge mess out of it too.

“You need to hurry up and clean this mess Eren, finish your cookies or whatever but for god’s sake don’t dirty anything else, please. Because I swear if I go into anaphylactic shock because you decided to be stupid I’ll make you sleep over at Armin and Erwin’s for a month. Don’t test me. Now you gonna let me move out of this corner or do I have to show you that I actually know how to throw knives?” Levi tossed the chef knife into the air, catching it after a few flips just for emphasis. Levi watched as Eren swallowed thickly and took at cautious step back.

“Fine, the cookies are already baking anyway. I’ll get this cleaned up while they’re in. Then we can make sugar cookies, okay?” he gives me a large smile which I don’t return.

“No.”

His smile falters, but comes back soon enough, even if it does look a little forced. “No?

“No.”

“Why not?” he asks, his smile completely gone and his brows forced.

“It’s simple, I don’t trust you to clean the kitchen properly, so I’ve decided that I’m going to clean it while you take a shower. Then I’ll make cookies by myself because I don’t want your ginger covered hands anywhere near what I’m going to be eating. As a matter of fact, after you finish your shower put the medical gloves I have in the bathroom on. Then turn on A Christmas Story.” He opens his mouth to say something but must think better of it and turns to go do as Levi had said. Levi made his way to the hall closet and grabs all the cleaning supplies he’ll need. He hears the shower turn on but pays it no mind as he grabs his phone off the night stand in his and Eren’s bedroom. He turns on his playlist that he made specifically for cleaning, pulls on a mask so all the harsh chemicals he’s using won’t affect him, ties his bandana around his head, and pulls on a pair of cleaning gloves that go almost to his elbows. He scrubs the whole entire kitchen, and dining room just in case, top to bottom, only stopping to remove the vile cookies from the oven. Levi was halfway tempted to shove the cookies into the trashcan, but decided against it. There are lots of things that Eren won’t be mad about, but Levi isn’t sure whether or not this is one of those things and he’d rather not find out on Christmas.

Eren had gotten out of the shower fifteen minute after Levi was done with the kitchen, wearing the medical gloves as instructed. They snuggled up in one of Eren’s mother’s afghans on the couch as they watched the marathon of the Christmas story until Levi felt like getting up to do his cookies. After they were in the over Eren and Levi exchanged gifts.

Levi had gotten Eren a few new games for his gaming system as well as new gauges that he had been looking at, they were almost the same color as his eyes with a small white flower in the center. Eren had given Levi a series of books done by one of his favorite authors and a stencil for the new tattoo Levi was looking at getting, it was a dragon the would go from his ankle around his calf and stop at his knee.

After gifts they ate a small Christmas dinner that consisted of a honeyed ham because Levi doesn’t like turkey for some unfathomable reason, Levi’s homemade macaroni and cheese, Eren’s mashed potatoes, dinner rolls which Eren baked because he was a surprisingly good baker, and green bean casserole which neither of them knew how to cook, but came out well regardless. They cleaned together, working in amiable silence before they went back to watching A Christmas story and even though both of them knew this movie like the backs of their hands and can quote it word for word in their sleep, it’s tradition, so instead of paying attention the actual movie they talk quiet as they watch the Christmas tree lights blink at them.

Eren and Levi are just crawling into bed to settle in for the night when Eren sucks in a deep breath sitting up ramrod straight as if he’d just been possessed.

“I forgot one of your gifts!” it’s shouted right at Levi despite sitting right in front of Eren, who scrambles out of bed and back out into the living room. Eren had always been like that though, scattered and loud, but Levi loves him for it all the same.

Eren rushes back into the room and jumps onto the bed like a two years old, causing Levi to tilt precariously to the left and almost fall of the bed. He doesn’t say anything though, just letting Eren ramble, because that’s what he doing and Levi isn’t listening because after being around Hanji so much you just learn to tune these things out. It isn’t until there’s a hand in his face that he remembers that Eren was talking but isn’t anymore. They sit in silence, Eren waiting for the answer of a question that Levi didn’t hear.

“What?”

“Oh well, you mentioned that you had been really stressed and needed a vacation so this is your gift birthday gift. We leave in two days, I already called my work and yours so we both have two weeks to enjoy the Fiji Islands.”

A smile broke out onto Levi’s face. He launched himself at Eren and they kissed and laughed and talked the night away. Best birthday and Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So after this very same thing happened to me (only it was my brother not a boyfriend), I just had to write this. Also as an unimportant side note, I imagine Eren with like a few tattoos but he prefers piercings, so he had like all of his ears done, snake bites, a tongue piercing (which Levi really loves playing with), and a few others in unmentionable places. And then Levi has a few piercings (his ears) but he loves tattoos so his has a full back piece (they're wings just not the Wings of Freedom) and sleeves from his wrists to his elbows, one over his heart (sorry Isabel and Farlan are dead in this) then his left calf is done so the dragon that Eren drew (Eren drawls all of them) is going on his right and then he'll still probably get more later. And this is kinda just a personal preference so yeah.... 
> 
> My [tumblr](http://snkpyxy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
